deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thumpback
Thumpback, also known as Admiral Thumpback, is a character from the video game, Skylanders. He is a whale-like behemoth, who is one of the eight Giants. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * May vs. Thumpback (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' *Phinn (VainGlory) *Wailord (Pokemon) History Thumpback was once one of the most feared pirates on one of the most feared pirate ships of all Skylands, the Phantom Tide. Strangely, though, Thumpback was never fond of being a pirate, and much preferred fishing instead. One day he hooked into the elusive Leviathan Cloud Crab, and was carried off over the horizon. After the crab got away, Thumpback looked for his ship but never found it again, as such his pirating days were over. Thumpback eventually joined with the other Giants (Elder Elementals) to fight off the Arkeyans, who ruled the Skylands with an iron fist. Though ultimately successful, Thumpback and the other Giants were banished to Earth, and left underground in hibernation. Recently, however, the Portal Masters summoned the Giants back to the Skylands to thwart Kaos’s plan to reawaken the Arkeyan army. Death Battle Info Appearance Thumpback is a gigantic humanoid. He is blue in color, and appears to be a land-version of a humpback whale. He has three fingers and an opposable thumb on each hand, and three toes on each foot. Powers and Abilities * Hand-to-hand combat - With his huge size and massive strength, Thumpback is a formidable fighter. His primary mode of attack is with his anchor (see Weaponry below). He does, though, have two special combat moves: ** Belly Flop '' - He can use his great mass to do a massive belly flop, leaping forward and sliding into (or onto!) his opponents on his belly. Doing this he can also knock down walls and similar obstacles. ** ''Chomp '' – He can use his giant mount to bite his opponents. * Superhuman strength - Being very large and strong, Thumpback can push over or through obstacles, including gates and walls. '''Weapons and Equipment' Thumpback’s primary weapon is a large ship’s anchor. He keeps the anchor’s chain wrapped around his left forearm, and he can spin the anchor around and release it, making it a formidable projectile. The Giants The Giants, who are also known as the Elder Elementals, are eight large and strong beings that represent the elements that the world of Skylands is made of. The eight Giants are: * Bouncer, the Elemental of Tech * Crusher, the Elemental of Earth * Eye-Brawl, the Elemental of Undead * Hot Head, the Elemental of Fire * Ninjini, the Elemental of Magic * Swarm, the Elemental of Air * Thumpback, the Elemental of Water * Tree Rex, the Elemental of Life Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Playable Character Category:Skylanders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Water Manipulator